elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sylgja
|Base ID = }} Sylgja is a Nord miner who resides at her house in the town of Shor's Stone. She works in the Redbelly Mine. Background Her parents, Verner Rock-Chucker and Annekke Crag-Jumper, run the mining settlement Darkwater Crossing, northwest of Shor's Stone. According to dialogue, she exchanges letters with them as often as she can. Interactions Special Delivery Sylgja explains that she recently injured herself in the mine, and thus cannot deliver her letters to her father in Darkwater Crossing. She asks the Dragonborn to bring the letters to him on her behalf. She promises a reward to them, and suggests that her father will probably have something for the Dragonborn to bring back. She will give the Dragonborn a necklace with a leveled value as reward for bringing all letters back and forth. Marriage After the Dragonborn has delivered her satchel to her father, she becomes a candidate for marriage. Hired Muscle Farkas might ask the Dragonborn to intimidate Sylgja and in order to do this they must win a brawl with her. This may be done even if the Dragonborn is married to her. Dialogue :Tell me about the mine. "I might be a woman, but I can crack rock with the best of them. Be careful in there, you can take a nasty spill." ::You're not well? What's wrong? "I had a bad fall in the mine when I was bringing some food to the men. I was pretty bad off for a while, but a priest of Mara was passing through on his way to Dawnstar and healed me to the best of his abilities. I'm still pretty sore and can't really walk too far without having to rest for a while." Special Delivery "Would you happen to be headed towards Darkwater Crossing?" :What's been sending you to Darkwater Crossing? "My parents live there. I usually make the journey to bring them gifts and to just say hello, but I haven't been well lately. I've written some letters and placed them in a satchel. Perhaps you wouldn't mind delivering it to them on my behalf?" ::No, I'm not really headed that way. "Yes, indeed." ::Sure, I'll deliver it. "You would? Well then, I would insist on rewarding you for your time. Here, take my satchel and give it to my father, Verner. He'll likely have something for you to bring back." "Darkwater Crossing is a difficult journey. Mind yourself." :I'm back from Darkwater Crossing. "Ah, yes... seems he sent back my satchel stuffed with letters. I look forward to reading them. I appreciate the delivery, here... I want you to have this. I insist." Conversations Grogmar Grogmar: "I've been watching the way you mine and I have to say, I'm very impressed." Sylgja: "I owe it all to my father who started me swinging the pickaxe when I was a barefoot little girl." Grogmar: "Well, it shows. Your skill rivals some of the greatest miners I've known." Sylgja: "Thank you. It's nice to know someone admires me for more than just my appearance." Odfel Odfel: " , do you fancy a walk tomorrow?" Sylgja: "Odfel, I've told you time and time again. I'm not interested in a relationship with you." Odfel: "And why not? I'm handsome, strong and smart. What else could you possibly need?" Sylgja: "I need someone that cares about me more than they care about themselves. That person isn't you." Quotes *''"Welcome to Shor's Stone."'' *''"Have you ever been to Darkwater Crossing? Terrible name for such a beautiful place."'' *''"I suppose you're used to traveling, being a stranger around here."'' *''"Keep yourself safe, traveler."'' *''"I trust my parents are well?"'' —During "Special Delivery" *''"Making that trip to Darkwater Crossing was a huge help. Thank you."'' —After completing "Special Delivery" *''"Came up all this way to see us, did you?"'' Trivia *Sylgja says that her injury in the mine was healed by a priest of Mara on his way to Dawnstar. The priest mentioned is most likely Erandur, as he is the only priest of Mara in Dawnstar. *If the Dragonborn drops clothes, she will often ask if she can have it and tell the Dragonborn she will put it on right away. Instead of doing this, she will often do nothing and leave the clothing on the floor. *Sylgja was likely supposed to have a conversation between herself and Filnjar. This conversation instead happens mistakenly between Filnjar and Grelka in Riften. Bugs * After marrying Sylgja and moving to Lakeview Manor, she may stay in random places around and within the house, doing a walking-in-place animation. However, she will normally walk to bed when it is night. * Sylgja may stop cooking meals for her Dragonborn spouse after about 5–7 times. * After having delivered the satchel to Verner Rock-Chucker, the door to Sylgja's house may become locked and she will not be seen anywhere. If the lock is picked and the house opened, Sylgja will not be inside; she will be working in the mine. Appearances * de:Sylgja es:Sylgja fr:Sylgja pl:Sylgja pt:Sylgja ru:Сульга Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Shor's Stone Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers